


Paparazzi

by PinkTala



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkTala/pseuds/PinkTala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabloid’s love the ‘Wayne Boys.’ <br/>Dick/Tim if you look at it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paparazzi

“Wayne Boys Running Errands together.”

Tim wanted to point out several things wrong with the Headline that ran with the picture. While they were both Bruce’s adopted sons, they both did not have the last name Wayne. Dick kept his own last name and Tim’s is hyphenated. They are not the ‘Wayne Boys,’ they are ‘Wayne’s boys.’ There is a difference.

Also they were not running errands together. Tim was working and Dick was distracting him. At the time of the picture being taken Tim had been in the middle of accessing just what Dick’s plan for their afternoon was going to be, where exactly they were going and why his hand was being held.

Not that he minded, Dick’s hands were warm. Held his fingers lightly and with light affection. Dick had a way with his actions, he didn’t need to openly embrace someone and gush about his love for the person (which he did do on occasion) he could hold your hand and you knew, that he cared, how he cared. His hand holding spoke volumes, said I’m here and I’ll always be right here for you.

Tim pursed his lips as he looked at the picture in the tabloid. His coffee mug in one hand and a the magazine in the other.

The article wasn’t anything special, they were the ‘Wayne boy’s.’ Paparazzi loved snapping pictures of any of the Wayne’s, it didn’t matter what they were doing as long as they were in public eyes, they were going to have a camera taking pictures of them. Though they left Tim alone more often than not because he never seem to be doing much more then work, school or spending time with his friends.

“Is that today’s?” Dick had walked into the kitchen and peeked over Tim’s one shoulder, his hand resting on the other. Tim smiled and looked over at Dick.

“Yeah,” He took a sip of his coffee.

“Cool, you mind?” Dick took a hold of the tabloid and Tim let go of it.

“Nope,” He set his mug down and reached to grab an orange from the basket on the island counter he was seated at.

“Cool,” Dick smiled at him. “Oh Timmer’s you look adorable in this picture. And not nearly as grumpy as you actually were,”


End file.
